Curse of the past
by the hopless romantic
Summary: The Tyrrant discovers a lost weapon, and the only way to stop him now is with the help of five more just like it. Secrets will be revieled, new friends will come, new enimies, Eragon and Saphira realize their feelings... and Arya biches. Will (eventualy) include ExS, MxN, and most likely TxOC pairings, some comical relief will be inclueded. R
1. announcement

Okay, well sorry I haven't been on. But few things

1 I have a shipping date for basic ( Airforce) that will kill any up dates for a longer time than expected.

2 Computer is COMPLETELY and totally screwed up, it doesn't even open solitar and even if it did,

3 Dog ate my power cord for cup.

On the up side...

...

...

Okay not really an up side here for you guys... sorry.


	2. Hadarac Desert

**Quick before reading!**

**okay, takes place after the final battle, HOWEVER,**

**1) Galbatorix lives, but runs and hides**

**2) Islanzadí is still alive (Roran manage to pull her out of Bast club's reach before it broke her neck)**

**3) Eragon, Saphira, and the Eldunarya do remember the other eggs after the remaining Eldunarya who stayed decided Galbatorix could no longer threaten them.**

**-**"verbal"

-_"Mental"_

**enjoy!-some grammer fixed if you see more copy part of the line with error and put it in comment, ill get to it as soon as possible.**

The sun was setting over the northeastern edge of the Hadarac Desert. Resting upon the sand lay two dragons, a massive black dragon and a large red. The two lay facing away from each other, but as the black dragon had his tail wrapped around his left with his head; the red's went to his left away from his head. Behind the red dragon's tail sat a man in a simple wool cloak.

_"Shruikan you said we would of captured that monster two days ago!"_ The man thought to the large black dragon that lies before him.

_"Peace youngling," _Shruikan replied_, "Galbatorix is cleaver and tricky, but he will die soon enough."_

_"Yes Murtagh, you are getting too impatient."_ The red dragon said, "_you must relax and…?"_

"Don't start speaking poetry to me now Thorn." Murtagh interrupted, standing and left his red dragons side.

_"Where are you going?"_ Thorn asked

_"I need to stretch, and contract Nasuada to report."_ He replied. Thorn snorted.

_"You mean you wish to check up on your beloved?"_ He said amused.

"Shut up." Murtagh sighed and began to rummage through Thorn's saddle bag. He pulled out a shield… or what looked like a shield. The object was an almost flat semicircle with a ten inch radius, but the open end was covered with a flat smooth glass surface, beneath it water could be seen as it sloshed about.

_"What a clever idea,"_ Shruikan mumbled listening to the water move as Murtagh place in on the ground, "_keep water with in a bowl like object and seal it so it could not escape, but still be used for scrying and other spells. You're sure your cousin doesn't know magic?"_

_"Aye."_ He replied mentally as he muttered the spell to see and speak with Nasuada. When the image came he could see he was looking from the armor of one of her Nighthawks, she was inside the castle most likely retiring for the night, and she wore a mail armor that was decorated with gold and several jewels. To those who didn't know better, it looked like her armor was for show, but he did know better, he had placed the energy in most of her stones himself. Her hair was cut shorter, he noticed, but she still looked striking.

"My lady." A Nighthawk, a Kull, said and pointed at the knight Murtagh was looking from. She looked at the Kull, then to him.

"Murtagh!" she exclaimed, then regained her former composure, "it is good to see you, tell me how goes your hunt?"

"Not good I'm afraid," he sighed, "Galbatorix still manages to elude us somehow."

"Damn," she muttered, "Well, at least you saved your brother and Saphira some trouble in looking for you."

_"What does she mean?"_ Thorn stood and looked around in the fading light. Murtagh repeated his question.

"Orik has informed me that the dwarves have decided that being forced into servitude to Galbatorix was punishment enough, they still despise you but they no longer demand your head… at least not openly." Nasuada smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat.

"So why is my brother looking for me?" he asked cautiously.

"You can return home Murtagh, Thorn without fear. They wanted to tell you in person, but I guess I beat them to it."

_"What of the eggs? Or the Eldunarya of the other dragons?"_ Shruikan asked.

"Arya and Fírnen are guarding them. As well as twenty of my Nighthawks and the elves best spell casters." Nasuada replied when Murtagh asked his question. "He also wishes to join you three in your hunt, and he will unless I have need of him."

"And Saphira?" Murtagh asked before his dragon could.

"Fírnen is driving her mad. She sees this as a chance to spend time alone with her rider, and escape the 'green-nuisance- Fírnen' as she puts it." She chuckled, and then yawned.

"I will sever the connection you need rest."

"NO… wait, please I'm not that tiered." her response caused some of her guards to snort.

"How much has she slept recently?" he asked the Kull who noticed him.

"Not much, she could really use the rest, even we Kull can't enjoy battle less we have** some** sleep." The Kull chuckled; Murtagh nodded and turned to Nasuada.

"Good night, I will contact you tomorrow if you wish, but for now try to rest," _my love._ He added to himself as he released the spell.

**NEXT CHARACTHER**

Eragon rose early that morning. As he crawled out from under Saphira's wing he started to think about how this happened

During the final battle with Galbatorix, when Eragon casted a spell that allowed the king to understand the effects of his choices, Murtagh quickly casted a spell that was unfamiliar to him. Glader, however, recognized it as the spell that crippled his rider, but unlike the one cast on Omis, this sell worked completely, and sealed the king's power. Many of his spells began to fail; he lost the use of his magic and the ability to use the Ancient Language, both verbally and mentally. When the black dragon, Shruikan, realized that the king no longer had any power over him, he roared and rose from his place behind the king. Galbatorix, shocked he lost his power, barely avoided being eaten by the dragon, diving to his right, towards the now free Murtagh. Their fight was total chaos; Saphira, Thorn and Shruikan constantly ran into each other and the walls, Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, the elves and Elva fared little better, for the dragons constant colliding with the walls caused much of the ceiling to come down around them as they tried to slay Galbatorix. Somehow the wretched king escaped both them and Ilirea, resulting in this man hunt Murtagh, Thorn and Shruikan have undertaken.

Eragon snorted as he remembered how that went over.

++++flash back++++

_"I do not care if I die! By the merciful gods, I'd welcome it!" _The black dragon roared at the Dwarf king.

"So why do you insist on hunting down Galbatorix with only those two?" Orik bellowed back.

"Think of it as a way for Murtagh and Thorn to clear their names Orik." Nasuada said, she and Eragon mentally agreed moments before to try to clear Murtagh's name and protect him.

"Saphira and I will be…?" Eragon started

"I know you can check up on him constantly Rider," Orik mused, "But my people desire his head on a pike."

_"But you agree with your foster brother."_ Shruikan stated, _"Please mighty dwarf, I will gladly lay my neck out for a chopping block, but give these two a chance to redeem themselves."_

"We can speak for ourselves you know," Murtagh grumbled from his seat next to Eragon and Roran.

"Carful Murtagh," Roran said quietly, "I honestly agree with slaying you, after all you've done, but my wife chastised me into giving you a second chance, so I will try."

"Thank you cou…"

"Don't finish that, I said I'd give you a second chance, you will have to earn my consideration of you as family." Roran sighed and rested his hand on his hammer.

"As we were." Islanzadí drew their attention back, "We seem to have an impasse; our spells cannot detect Galbatorix, and only Shruikan knows where we may find, but refuses to tell us." She looked around, "I have no issue with sending Eragon and Saphira or my daughter and the newly hatched dragon after him but I do not trust you three."

_"WHAT! YOU THINK THAT WE WOULD WILLINGLY…?"_ Thorn snarled as Saphira's tail came across his neck.

_"Shut it Thorn, we're trying to save you and your riders lives."_ Eragon heard her say to him, the red dragon just whimpered and remained quiet.

"Mother, Thorn is correct, after all he did to them, and do you honestly expect them to bow to him again?" Arya asked as she rubbed Fírnen's neck. "Or did you forget that Galbatorix can no longer use the Ancient Language?"

"I don't completely be leave that, actually." The Elvin queen said sourly.

_"He tried to command Murtagh, Thorn and myself to destroy you all in this tong"_ Shruikan spoke in the Ancient Language, "_but he found his mouth would not form the sounds and his mind muddled."_

"Regardless, we still have a problem, the Hornless Betrayer still lives," Nar Garzhvog, "We think the two should prove themselves worthy of life."

Orik stroked his beard, then with a sigh, "Murtagh, Thorn I will speak with my people, I will not grantee they will… come to terms with you, but I will try to get them to."

_"You will let us go?"_ Thorn risked asking.

"I will not stop you from trying to clear your names, no." Orik looked to Nasuada, Islanzadí, and Orrin stood.

"I have already agreed to this." Nasuada stated looking at her counterparts.

Islanzadí frowned, but nodded in agreement with them.

"I have lost many soldiers to that Rider and Beast," Orrin snarled, "I don't like it, but I know when I'm out voted, but Shruikan dies in **my **kingdom."

+++fin+++

That was almost a year ago now.

Since then, Eragon and Saphira have spent far more time together, Roran and Katrina's daughter has been born, Arya and Fírnen have become a well trained team, and the new empire has slowly rebuilt. Arya had even tried to woo Eragon, but after she broke his heart, he turned her down. Fírnen however, has still tried to woo Saphira, much to both, Rider and dragon's discomfort.

He snorted as he looked around him. He and Saphira had rested in a cave on a loan mountain in the northwestern corner of Hadarac Desert. From his vantage point he could see much of the sprawling sand pit, which was really all there was to see. So he turned and watched his dragoness sleep, smiling as she twitched, revealing she was having a dream. After another minute of this he started to wander about the cave they found.

It was a decent cave, by Saphira's reckoning, large enough for at least three dragons her size to live comfortably, but the cave just opened to the cliff meaning that one couldn't rest there for long, and the opening its self was barely big enough for her to fit in with wings partially opened, which was how she had to land. As he reached the back wall he noticed that there were some ruins on one rock and only the one.

_"Odd, have humans or elves been here before?"_ He thought as he tried to read the ruins, which upon closer inspection he realized the ruins were in the Ancient Language.

_"What?"_ Eragon backed up slightly, "_this is strange, and perhaps there is a spell here?"_ Slowly and carefully, Eragon examined the stone for magic, to his surprise he felt not only magic from the stone, but a very old and powerful magic that was encased inside the rock before him.

"How…" Eragon just looked at the rock now, totally unsure of what to do, the magic was powerful but it didn't feel like it was dangerous, but it didn't feel all that inviting.

_"Eragon, what is wrong?"_ Saphira said rousing herself from sleep.

_"I do not know, this stone here, it is covered in… ancient magic, powerful ancient magic."_ Eragon gestured to the stone before him. Saphira stood and approached, sniffing the air as she did.

_"Hmm, I don't know how or why but I do smell magic, but it is… GODS!"_ Saphira had just sniffed the stone as she said that, she reared her head backed and sneezed, coating the stone in fire.

"SAPHIRA! Are you alright!" Eragon jumped away from the stone to her leg.

_"Aye, I think."_ She snorted; "_there is indeed some powerful magic on that… stone?"_

Eragon turned to look at the stone… or where it had been. In its place now lie what could have been described as a cross of a dragon egg and an Eldunarí. The object was dark grey with black veins crisis crossing its surface and transparent. It was little larger than Saphira's egg had been but it had the same shape and web-like pattern along it. Then a voice whispered through their minds, it sounded like a young man's voice, but held an air of untold knowledge and power, and it spoke in the Ancient Language.

_"It took you long enough, Queen Saphira."_

NEXT CHARACTHER

Angela's eye's jerked open from the familiar power she felt coarse through her human body.

"It has awakened." Solembum jumped on to her bed

_"You may finally get your revenge on your mate and his abomination."_ Solembum purred.

"Has **that** awaken yet?"

_"No, no one could get past the spells I put…NO IT CAN'T BE!"_ He hissed. "_GALBATORIX HAS UNLEAHED THE SAVIOR!"_

**How did I do?**


	3. fallen king in white

**Damn... whats worse; writer's block, or that annoying phase after were words flow then stop once more?**

**-Enjoy **

"Where are you?!" Eragon spun about the cavern, looking for the source of the voice.

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm right here!" _The voice laughed, and the egg shaped thing glowed, the black veins appearing to pulse.

_"Who and what are you?"_ Saphira risked lowering her head closer to the egg shape,_ "You are not an Eldunarí, and you are certainly no dragon egg, but you're sent…"_ she trailed off.

_"I am Relgr-Reona or The Wrenched One, forged of the flesh, scales, bones, blood and fire of countless passed dragons, son of the first dragon smith. The teacher of the first rider, the armor of the great royal dragons, and guardian of all dragons and slayer of their enemies… or I was when I was still able to move."_ The voice seamed to say frowning.

_"That is quite a name and title," _Eragon said carefully, not sure his motives were to help them.

_"Relax Eragon Bjartskular fricai, I mean neither you nor the queen harm."_ The voice, Relgr-Reona, was amused.

_"Why do you call me queen?" _Saphira asked.

_"Because you are one of the two last living members of the royal dragon blood line, and you have earned the title of queen even though you are bound." _Relgr-Reona stated as though it was obvious.

_"Your royalty? And you never thought to tell me?" _Eragon joked, but he was still surprised to hear it.

_"I wouldn't joke about it too much boy," _Relgr-Reona said mildly, _"Anyway, I need your help."_

_"Ours?" _Saphira cocked her head.

_"Yes… you see, I am…well, stuck... I cannot complete what I was created for in my current predicament."_ Relgr-Reona admitted, clearly stinging his own pride.

_"Why should we help you?" _Eragon asked as he approached Relgr-Reona.

_"Because we both want Galbatorix's head. And I can give you a few tales of Angela's past." _His body, or whatever it was, shimmered at her name.

_"How do you know her?"_ Eragon asked in spite of himself. Relgr-Reona's laughter rang in his head.

_"I knew that would… WHAT IN THE NAME OF-!?" _Relgr-Reona suddenly roared in rage. Saphira and Eragon drew back in response to the unexpected rage.

_"I care nothing if you don't trust me Rider, but if you value your brother's life you will take me to him…NOW!"_

__NEXT CHARACTHER

Murtagh watched as the strange orbs flew about the ruin.

Once the sun rose the trio continued to the site where Galbatorix found the Name of Names. It was an ancient tower like structure made of brown-red stones. it stood at least four stories tall, the top of which was open, and a simple rope hung from top to bottom. The last time he had been here, however, the tower was not glowing the strange and ominous blue from between the stones it was now.

_"What is that all about?" _Thorn asked Shruikan.

_"I know not, but I fear it bodes ill."_ The older dragon whimpered.

_"Where are those orbs going? What could be just under all this blasted sand?"_ Murtagh grumbled.

Since they arrived, they have seen these strange black orbs float from the tower… no **coming** from the tower, and slowly fading into the ground around it.

_"Again I know not… but the Betrayer is inside, that I have no doubt."_ The black dragon was clearly unease by the orbs… then again Thorn seemed to distrust them to, Murtagh noticed.

Murtagh sighed and started towards the tower, drawing his sword in the process. Thorn followed close to his left, Shruikan a little further back on his right.

"Think…?" whatever Murtagh was going to say died in his throat as the sand were the orbs vanished began to stir. The trio backed up and took defensive stances as they watched odd rocks rise from the desert. Each stone was a dark yellow-brown color with hundreds of black scribbles running all over their surfaces.

Murtagh gasped as he saw the black orbs that settled in the sand form the center of each collection of rocks. As more rose, the ones that were already surfaced began to clump together, forming the vague shape of a man. Murtagh started to back away when he heard an all too familiar laugh.

"So… you came back to me after trying to kill me?" the voice of the tyrant called out from the top of the tower. As the trio looked at their former master they could see he had equipped a strange new armor none of them recognized. It was as white a snow and glittered like Thorn or Saphira's scales. Though his head was exposed, the rest of his body was completely encased in the white armor.

"Ha! We only wish to correct our mistake in allowing you to escape." Murtagh snarled at him. _"Thorn! Shruikan! NOW!"_ both dragons released a powerful blast of flame at Galbatorix, who failed to move.

When the dragons stopped, they saw what looked like a wall made of the armor Galbatorix wore. Then, to their horror, the wall separated, revealing the wall was actually a set of white wings… and an unsigned Galbatorix.

_"Impossible…" _Shruikan quivered in shock. The former king roared in laughter as an unfamiliar mind called out.

_"DESTROY THEM!"_ the mind demanded, the stone creatures moved to obey, charging the dragons and Murtagh.

Zar'roc clanged as he stuck the stone abominations that came in range, sending chips flying, but to his dismay, not even slowing them down as they tried to crush him with their arms and stone weapons. He glanced at his dragon, who was faring better, sending the monsters flying into one another and breaking them apart more… but they pulled back to gather and renewed the assault.

_"We must retreat, whatever these things are we cannot best them!"_ Shruikan's fear rang clear as he tried to melt one abomination, but only succeeded in making it more dangerous.

Murtagh was about to reply when a sudden punch in the gut set him on his back several feet from where he stood, and in the down ward path of a stone club.

"LETTA!" another voice rang out above them, one much more welcomed.

"Eragon!" Murtagh called to his brother, "We have to kill Gal…?"

_"You will only lose your own lives if you try to best him now Rider! That monster has bonded to something that has made even the last king of wild dragons fearful! Retreat and live… you will have your chance." _A new voice rang out with in his mind.

"Trust him! We need to go now!" Eragon bellowed, and then released a spell that sent the stone creations in every direction.

Murtagh didn't hesitate; he jumped to Thorn's side and quickly mounted him as he started to take off. As they rose they notice Shruikan was advancing on Galbatorix.

_"Hatchling what are you doing!"_ the unfamiliar voice demanded.

_"Wrenched One, I am doing what I can to weaken his strength, now go." _ Shruikan dived at his former master, and the two engaged in combat at the rest flew away.

NEXT CHARACTHER

The group fled back to the mountain Eragon had discovered Relgr-Reona in. unlike the trek to Murtagh, this trip took longer, and Relgr-Reona had split energy to both Saphira and Thorn. However they still manage to return to the cave before night fall. Eragon now removed Relgr-Reona from the saddle bag he was hidden in, as Murtagh lights a fire near the center of the cave and the dragons began to relax.

"Now Relgr-Reona, do you have anything you would like to tell us? Such as how you could give two dragons enough energy to cross the width to this desert, one twice, in mere minutes?" Eragon asked the strange egg shaped thing between him and Murtagh.

"Or what those things were?" Murtagh grumbled as he rubbed his gut.

_"Well we will start with the Golems, those stone monsters you fought." _Relgr-Reona said with a sigh, _"They are all that remains, apart from me, from the Titan War."_

_"The what?" _Thorn asked

_"The war our kind fought against the giants."_ Saphira answered.

_"You know your kinds own history, good." _Relgr-Reona said with some praise. _"But the Golems were made not by giant or dragon, but by the dwarves to protect themselves. And the Golems were very, very good at fighting both races. By the end of the war, the giants were forced to flee Alagaësia and our numbers were low. Fortunately, or not, the Golems, or rather, their creators, became greedy, and tried to forcibly take control of the dwarven kingdom. In a last ditch effort to save his people, their king of that time came to ours in for help. In the end, the Golems were to be sealed forever in the northern reach of what is now the Hadarac Desert. _

_"As you may have guest however, that did not last. Almost the same time the elves arrived, a civil war broke out amongst our kind." _He paused, as if remembering a horrid battle that was too much.

"If you do not wish…" Eragon sensed his pain, Murtagh nodded in agreement with his unfinished question.

_"No, no I'm… fine, you have to remember younglings, I was built to protect dragons from **any **threat…" _His physical appearance seemed to shiver.

_"How did you come to be?" _Saphira asked, trying to change the subject for him.

_"Almost half way through the Titan wars, before the Golems, my sire… well I can't truly call him that, as I wasn't born to him, my maker gathered up all the bodies of his fallen brethren and took them to that same tower we fled from. You see, back then, it was the last home of the Grey Folk, and I'm sure you know about them?"_

They could only nodded their heads in agreement.

_"Hehe … younglings. Now on top of that tower lied a forge, but not like any forge you have or ever will see, for no tools were there, no anvil to hammer on, no water to cool metal, for this was a **dragons** forge… and the place my mother and father died creating me." His tone dropped again, but he continued, "From the bones, scales, and other parts of those dragons, my… ore… took shape, my mother, a Grey Folk, used her magic to shape my magic, soul, and body. Within two days I was ready to become a living creature… but at the cost of that gift, my mother and father gave me their own life forces."_

The group fell silent, unsure what to say or how to continue.

_"Well, I think it's time to sleep." _Thorn suddenly said a little too loudly.

"Aye, let us retire for the nig… Blast, Nasuada!" Murtagh quickly jumped up and fumbled with Thorn's saddle bags. Much to the dragon's amusement.

"You **have** been talking to her every night?" Eragon asked slightly surprise, he had heard a rumor that Murtagh communed with the queen nightly.

_"Almost, he is…"_ Thorn left his sentence unfinished as he began to send waves of flowing emotions, causing Eragon to smile and Saphira to purr. Though Thorn was not very good at putting words to them, he was quiet the poet, sending the very feelings he meant for the listener to have in a way that no poet had ever perfected, not even the elves.

From the flowing emotions of Thorn's poem, Eragon could tell just how smitten Murtagh was with Nasuada.

_"You are truly in love with her aren't you?"_ Saphira said happily.

Murtagh didn't answer; instead he rested the scring pan on the ground and cast the spell. When the image came, it was from a mirror in Angela's tent, much to their surprise. Nasuada and Arya had their backs to them; Angela was further in the tent packing.

"I don't understand, how do you know Galbatorix has gained access to such an army?" Nasuada demanded from the witch.

"I cannot give you that… Murtagh! What are you doing in my mirror?" Angela asked as she looked up from her bag.

"Greetings Murtagh, Thorn. I see Saphira and Eragon found you, good." The queen the queen turned to them, smiled and nodded, then returned to the witch. "What is a Golem, and who is this… Savior?"

"A monster that wishes nothing more than the extinction of all dominant life in Alagaësia." Eragon found himself saying, but his voice was that of…

_"Sorry Eragon, but I had to make myself know."_ Relgr-Reona's voice appeared in his mind. Angela went white as both Arya and Nasuada turned to him.

"How do…?" Arya started.

"Relgr-Reona… it is good to hear you." Angela said and approached the mirror. "Eragon, could you move him into view please."

Eragon hesitated, but complied as his brother asked, "Angela, how do you know of…?"

"We fought to gather. In fact… he is the reason I look like this," she gestured to her entire body, "We know each other very well." Her eyes seem to glow as she watched Eragon held Relgr-Reona over the bowl.

"Eragon, is that…" Arya stared at the object.

"No he isn't an Eldunarí, he's…" Eragon wasn't sure what to call him. Angela did.

"He, is The Wrenched One, the first armor of dragons and the lost, last guardian of the dragons." She raised her left hand in his direction and spoke in an unknown language.

"What are you…ERAGON!" Arya shouted as Relgr-Reona began to glow brightly. Eragon gasped and stepped back, releasing him in the process. Murtagh jumped back expecting the not-stone to smash the glass, but it didn't fall. Every one watched as the object glowed, soon it began to dim. As he dimmed, Relgr-Reona's physical form and color changed, he began to grow and his color began to resemble a very dark rainbow. multiple tendrils began to branch off of his center, three headed down from the bottom, one on both sides of his upper region, one rose from the top, and two more began to curve up from the side Eragon was on. As they watched it became clear that his color came from thousands of dragon scales of various sizes, shape, and color, although they were all dull. Slowly the tendrils became arms, legs, wings, tail and head, the result resembling something that was like Curaroc's body, but with wings tail and claws.

He stood over the scrying bowl and streached his limbs quickly before moving forward away from the dish.

"Thank you Fallen One," His physical voice sounded exactly like his mental voice.

**If you find any grammar errors I missed copy and past part of the sentance and I'll get to it as soon as I can.**


	4. Surprises

"What was that Angela?" Arya demanded, scowling at the witch, who paid her no mind.

"How do you feel?" Angela asked concern clear in her voice.

"Like I should burn that wrenched Galbatorix's very soul," he snarled, revealing pearl white teeth, "And then take a long soak in molten rock. It is good to see you again, my fallen princess." He bowed his head.

"Likewise my former guardian." She chuckled.

"Angela… Relgr-Reona, what are you?" Murtagh asked staring at the new body before them.

"I have told you all before what I am." He snorted. "But I will say it once more; I am a set of living armor." His chest began to shift and open, revealing a hollow center, and then the inside of his back did the same showing them the other side of the cave.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Thorn stepped in. "_The sun has fallen, and possibly Shruikan, we all are tired, let us sleep. We can peace this mess to gather in the morning."_ And with that he shifted and attempted to sleep.

"_I… think I agree with him, this is too much for now." _Saphira shook her head.

"Nasuada, we will speak in person in two days…?" Murtagh started.

"One day, I will give both dragons a boost on the way like I did this afternoon." Relgr-Reona interrupted.

"But our dragons demand we rest and figure this out in the morning."

"… Agreed," Nasuada said, pulling her focus away from the man-dragon, "I look forward to seeing you in person once more. Goodnight."

NEXT CHARACTHER

The Savior watched through the man's eyes idly as his Golems stirred from their slumber, dark pleasure rising from him.

"Savior, you seem rather calm after for being free for the first time since the elves arrived." His human wearer said.

"_I am overjoyed my lord, I fear I just can't quite believe I'm free."_

"Ha, believe it my friend, soon I will have regained my throne, and this time, thanks to Eragon, I know exactly what to do in order to avoid another revolt." Galbatorix said, as he watched the body of his former dragon, Shruikan, rise with stones imbedded in his body, rendering him new life as a Golem. "And with your help, we will bring peace and equality to this land."

"_You have no idea."_ The Savior said to himself.

NEXT CHARACTHER

Arya paced the field.

"Where are they…?" She muttered. The sun had risen to near its peak. Eragon had contacted her this morning informing her they would be there before noon. And she had no desire to leave the… thing… without some answers.

Earlier she and Nasuada demanded Angela tell them what she new, they were even preparing to force their way into her mind until Valdra, an Eldunarí who never spoke to anyone, demanded they leave her and take him with them to meet Eragon and the others when they returned.

Now they all stood together, apart from the elf and Valdra, who was in the elf's bag. Nasuada switched from looking up at the sky to the pacing elf and the witch who was much to her surprise, nervous.

"Are you alright Angela?" she finally asked.

"Yes… well, no actual… I haven't seen Relgr-Reona since the founding of the Riders." She shivered, Nasuada raised an eye brow.

"You're **that** old?" she asked. Angela chuckled, but didn't answer. "What can you tell me about him?" She looked back to the sky.

"He is ancient, powerful… and a very good friend." Something in the witch's voice attracted both her and Arya's attention.

"You were… close to him?" Arya asked.

"_Dragons… were." _Valdra's strained voice came to them. "_He was… made of our passed… nearly died to defend us… gave us our courage to fight Egg-Breaker."_ Before they could ask Angela spoke.

"There!" she pointed to the outline of two dragons coming towards them.

"What happen to the black?" one of Nasuada's guards asked. No one answered, instead, waiting for them to land.

As they grew closer, they could see something was wrong with Saphira. Her normally blue scales shone much darker, and with more colors.

Arya panicked and reached out to them with her mind.

"_Eragon! Saphira! What is wrong your scales…?"_

"_Peace Arya,"_ Saphira laughed in her mind, "_I am seeing why Relgr-Reona is called The Armor of Royal Dragons."_ Her joy was clear.

"_Relax; you think it looks strange, try riding her with this armor partially encasing you as well." _Eragon said in an amused manor.

"I must say… Saphira does look stunning with him." Angela's voice was one of longing, regaining her attention.

Shortly, both dragons landed and Murtagh dismounted as the scales that did not belong to Saphira shifted and receded to her chest. As Nasuada and her guards approached Thorn and Murtagh, who braced to run on instinct, Arya and Angela approached Eragon and Saphira, both of whom were now free of the foreign scales which returned to the form of a man-dragon. The group felt Valdra reach his mind out to the man-dragon then sealed any outsiders out.

"Okay so which dragon released him from his curse?" Angela said looking at Relgr-Reona.

"_I was investigating a stone with Eragon when I sneezed on it. He says my fire is what awoke him."_ Saphira said.

"So you're a princess then eh?" Angela turned and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Arya demanded.

"Actually he calls her queen and Thorn prince, but he…?" Eragon was cut off by Angela's hysteric laughter.

"THAT IS IT WITCH! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Arya demanded, drawing the attention of everyone present. After realizing everyone was staring at her she quickly amended. "You owe us an explanation Angela.

"Allow me to explain it then." Relgr-Reona announced, "Galbatorix has unleashed a monster that, I hate to admit, is similar to myself. The Savior," he spat the name, "is an imitation that seeks the complete extermination of all dominant races in Alagaësia. Once he has regained enough power, he will destroy Galbatorix and posses his body, then he will use the Golems and quite possibly the dead to burn this land." Relgr-Reona crossed his arms, "I care nothing about you elves, after the dragon-elf war were you slaughtered ones who hadn't hatched, and especially after his name sake locked me up," He gestured to Eragon, "but I do care that the dragons live and I have a promise to keep with a former dragon princess to destroy that abomination, I plan to help you do it. Does that answer your question… **elf**?"

Arya was paralyzed; she was familiar with the name, The Savior, from Fírnen's ancestral memories, but to think that this… creature in front of her **is** The Wrenched One.

"Wrenched One, I will admit I know about you, I had asked the dragons to tell me some of you, but I am unsure of…?" Nasuada spoke.

"I understand, Queen Nasuada, you are wise enough to distrust those you do not know." Relgr-Reona chuckled, "Please call me Relgr-Reona, the name the elves gave me. "

"Very well," Nasuada said, unsure of how to continue.

"_Relgr-Reona, you said you would explain why you call me prince and Saphira queen when we arrived, as well as a way to slay the dark-king-Galbatorix."_ Thorn said.

"Ah yes, well, Queen Nasuada, I regret to inform you that the… elf, is not the only being of royal blood here." Relgr-Reona raised his hand towards Saphira.

"_Saphira Brightscales, daughter of Vervada, born to the line of Belgabad, who stepped down as king, current Queen of wild dragons as my decree," _Valdra's voice came across their minds, and then Relgr-Reona waved at Thorn, "_Thorn Silverwindson, son of Silverwind, nest-mate of Vervada, of the line of Belgabad."_ Relgr-Reona lowered his arm then spoke, "Belgabad was of noble blood, as his descendants, you both have claim to the royal line. However, Thorn, I, as last member of the second council, have given title of queen to your cousin, and now, Valdra-last-king, and the eighth council have concurred my choice."

Both dragons stood still, and neither rider could blame either. They too were stunned to find their dragons were not only of royal decedent, but cousins. Arya, Nasuada and her guards were all in various stages of shock. In fact only three seemed unaffected.

"And as far as slaying Galbatorix, if he is to be possessed, only the Five can help stop the accursed Savior." Angela's voice held a tone of such hatred that it a tracked the attention of all the riders and Nasuada.

"The Five? Who are they?" Arya asked.

"The closest thing to sibling I will ever have." Relgr-Reona grumbled.

"They are dragon armors that were made during the dragon civil war. To put it simply… weaker imitations of him," Angela jerked her arm at Relgr-Reona, "but still very powerful."

"Why do you hate them?" Murtagh asked, causing Angela to laugh.

"It is not them I hate, but the Savior… my mate's creation." Her eyes failed, the dragons and guards, at the mention mate, snapped back into reality.

"Mate? You mean husband?" one of Nasuada's guards asked. Angela ignored him.

"As much as I hate to say it, actually I don't, I am the only one who knows where each of the four armors are hidden…?"

"You said there was five." Arya pointed out. Angela looked at Relgr-Reona, who shifted slightly.

"I am the fifth, Angela… improved my power to better match the abomination." He said shyly.

"As I was saying, I know where I put them so whoever is coming with us… me speak now." Angela finished.

"_You wish for someone to accompany you?" _Saphira asked.

"Normally I have little doubt Relgr-Reona wouldn't come, but with two royal descendants…?"

"The last of the royal blood lines I might add." Relgr-Reona interrupted.

"He wouldn't come along unless one of you did… probably not even then, as the eggs are here." She looked back at him and he nodded.

"_These… armors… they are the only thing that will allow us to slay Galbatorix?" _Thorn asked

"Afraid so." Angela admitted.

"Then we will accompany you in recovering them." Murtagh said quickly, Nasuada tapped his shoulder and spoke quietly to him.

"_Eragon, I would like to accompany her."_ Saphira said quietly.

"Saphira and I will go to."

"No." Relgr-Reona put in suddenly, "If that monster comes here I will need the help of two dragons, with bodies, to hold him off, at least till Angela brings the other four here."

"Arya and Fírnen have already agreed to guard the…?" Nasuada started.

"_If this monster has returned, then my ride's mother must be alerted and we must return…?" _Fírnen's voice came from his place in the dragon hold in Ilirea.

"_Yet Nasuada is right. We must remain and protect the eggs Fírnen. I will contact my mother as soon as I return."_ Arya quickly calmed him.

"Eragon and Saphira can go." Nasuada said flatly. Her tone made it clear there was to be no argument about it, Murtagh hung his head in defeat.

NEXT CHARACTHER

"_I never realized how much I missed this." _Angela thought to herself. She sat in front of Eragon on Saphira's saddle, watching the world pass under them and the clouds cross their sides. With a sigh she began to think about her past life… when she was still in her true birth form… before her mate betrayed their race.

++++flash back++++

The sun shone brightly today. The wind was fair and the weather was perfect for flying, which she was enjoying.

The dragoness turned her head to the south and began to dip into a dive. She hurdled towards the ground till she reached her peak speed, then pulled up and looped. She laughed at the feeling of weightlessness that lasted a few moments. Then the dragon flew down towards the ground were her nest-mates sat, admiring her gracefulness.

Upon landing she was immediately tackled by her sisters and brother. The four play-fought for nearly an hour before mother and father returned to the clearing, bring dinner with them. She looked up at emerald-father-king and nightscale-mother, and felt happy then smashed her black-scaled-brother-Belgabad out of the way and began to eat from the same dear as him, her sisters sharing one between them.

The young dragoness felt a mind brush with hers, and upon opening it to them she heard a female dragons voice ask,

"_Angela… is that…?"_

+++fin+++

"_Angela… is that…?"_ Saphira's voice dragged her from her memories. She jerked as she realized she had allowed both Saphira and Eragon to view her memory unintentionally.

"You will speak of that to **no** one, understand?" Angela said. She heard Eragon swallow.

"I don't understand… that was a memory… but you were…" He was confused.

"Eragon… Saphira… I think it may be time I told you a little of my past." She said with a heavy sigh, "You see… I wasn't born a human… I'm a dragon."

**-pop- that is your mind realizing what i've done to Saphira and Thorn.**

**Also, look at Angela's brother's name...-click-**

**This may get interesting.**


	5. Lake side chats

**I believe I added what may be called 'fluff'. I do not know what that actually means so I won't say I did. I do know I put a nice touch in here.**

**Enjoy**

Eragon and Saphira were silent as Angela's revelation sank in. Saphira slowed down as she tried to understand what she had just said.

"_How did you… become a human?" _Saphira asked cautiously, unsure of how trochee the subject was.

"Long story short, I gave my form up willingly, and because of it The Savior was bested and sealed away." Her reply was short and sharp.

"Why…" Eragon tried to stop before he accidentally opened something that may have wound up hurting her… or him.

"I was… betrayed, Eragon, betrayed by… my own mate." Angela's voice wavered slightly.

"_You need not tell us Angela."_

"No you do not, and I am sorry I brought up such a painful memory." Eragon spoke in the Ancient Language.

"No, no… your question did not bring this up." She sighed again, "Knowing The Savior is back is what brought them back, do not blame your selves."

Eragon and Saphira fell silent once more as they flew east to where Angela originally said the closet of the Five lay. Slowly the sun set as they came across Dras-Leona when,

"_We can rest in the city tonight." _ A familiar voice announced.

"_Solembum? Where are you?"_ Saphira asked. Angela's bag ruffled then a meow came from within.

"_Enjoying the flight from the comfort of a warm environment." _He said smugly, Eragon chuckled.

"Solembum's right, we will sleep in the city, or just outside. Tomorrow we go swimming." Angela said, returning to her old self.

"Swimming? You hid one of them in the lake?" Eragon asked, slightly shocked.

"Not originally…" Angela laughed nervously, "you see, there was a sand bar in roughly the middle of the lake, which is where I hid this one."

"Was?" "_Was?"_ Eragon and Saphira asked in unison. Angela laughed again as Saphira landed in sight of the city walls.

"Yes, well… there was this… you see there is… oh to heck with it, do you know what a Nïdhwal is?" she asked and dismounted.

"Aye."

"_We were nearly eaten by one on our way to Vroengard." _Saphira said lowering her head to Angela.

"Ah… well, I released one in the lake by accident when I hid it… fortunately, the Nïdhwal was slain by my dragon brother several hundred years ago, so you do not need to worry about that."

"How… why… you know what, never mind, I don't want to know." Eragon raised his hands and walked with Angela into Dras-Leona; Saphira turned and flew off in search of a meal.

Much to his surprise, the city had changed since his last visit. Previously smashed buildings were being repaired and ones that were under construction have been completed. The streets were also considerably cleaner, as well as the buildings that were largely undamaged. Nearly all traces of the war and, more noticeably, the worshipers of Helgrind have been swept from the city. Eragon looked around him taking this all in as they approached an inn. Judging by the wood, Eragon could tell the building had recently been constructed, a fact that was confirmed once he entered.

The inside of the inn was clean and well lit, several lanterns hung lit on the walls, hanging from, or rather part of, the ceiling sat a glass dome that emitted a soft light. The tables were all round with the exception of one that sat along the far right, which several dwarves currently occupied. Eragon was pleased that, so far, he had not been noticed, unfortunately that ended when he and Angela meet the inn keeper, at which Eragon did a double take.

"SHADESLAYER! Welcome to the Ilia Adurna!" the **elf** called happily from the counter, his outburst drawing all of the guest attention.

"Shadeslayer!" "Argetlam!" "Rider!" cries came from all over the inn.

"STOP!" Eragon said bringing his hands over his ears, "Please… I have too little rest for this now." This caused the patrons to fall to whispers as Angela spoke with the elf.

"Will you require a room Argetlam?" the inn keeper asked.

"No, I am simply making sure my friend has a place to stay for the night."

"Very well, goodnight Shur'tugal"

**NEXT CHARACTER**

Saphira shifted on the ground as she waited for her partner-of-heart-and-mind to return to her. She looked up at the once- Ra'zac-cave- Helgrind, and snarled. As much as she didn't like it, her hiding place was the closet to Dras-Leona, and still hid her from site, unfortunately she had an all too good view of the mountain.

She snorted and closed her inner eyelids and began to think about her Eragon. The boy had grown considerably, once a simple farm boy to the leader of the new Riders. Once he never swung a sword, now he was the most deadly swordsman in Alagaësia. He was kind and loyal, and would do anything to protect her family.

"_He would make an excellent father one day."_ She thought to herself, and then huffed. She wanted Eragon to have a family, but was not pleased at the idea that he would have to spend less time with her. She sighed as she realized she was sounding like a needy hatchling.

"_Still, I know __**he**__ will find someone for him."_ She thought grudgingly. She ran through her current possible suitors.

Thorn was out before she learned he was family, she was able to forgive him for his actions during the war, but he made it clear he would not take her, or any dragoness, till he forgave himself. Fírnen was… another matter. The forest-green male was impressive, but he was also overly childish and overconfident. Not to mention very annoying.

"_I do not think I could give my heart to any of those who haven't hatched yet."_ Saphira admitted honestly.

"_Now don't go getting yourself depressed Saphira, you know I hate it when you do." _She felt Eragon call across their link.

"_Sorry little one, I am just thinking. Where are you?"_

"_I am halfway there. And what are you thinking that has you so unhappy?"_

"_My future likely hood of being a mother." _She sighed, showing him her thoughts, leaving out the part of him.

"_Now Saphira, if you think like that you will end up chasing away any potential mates."_ He laughed, but his voice was stern.

"_I understand little one… but still"_

"_No buts, ors, or anything else about it Saphira. You __**will**__ find someone you can give your heart to and have hatchlings with. And if you don't stop these thoughts of yours, I will…" _Eragon's voice paused as he started to think of ways to pull her out of her thoughts.

"_Oh very cleaver, think of it while were linked still." _Saphira chuckled.

"_I'm hoping you find something that will get you to stop these thoughts." _He laughed.

"_You have succeeded, for now… what is this?" _Saphira caught the tail end of a thought he had. A thought similar to her own.

"_It's… um… it's nothing Saphira." _He stammered and tried to seal of that part of his mind.

"_Oh no you don't." _Saphira pushed her mind into his and examined the thought. As she looked she could see Eragon cautiously approaching from the bushes to her left. She turned to face him.

"_You see fit to scold __**me**__ on my thoughts, and yet you bear the same ones!" _she snorted at her rider.

"_I am… giving up looking for love Saphira."_ Eragon sighed, "_Till another asks for it, my heart is my own."_

"_what of…?"_

"_Arya broke my heart once already, I do not want that again." _He frowned, then smiled, "'_sides there is something disturbing about taking interest with someone who could of known my great-great-great grandmother."_

Saphira snorted, "_Then why were you after her originally?"_

"_Youthful foolishness." _He chuckled. "Saphira, my heart is my own till the right person asks for it, I will have no interest in women romantically till then." He swore out loud.

"_Then we agree with each other, though no male will have mine."_ She snorted, "_Well, unless of course… never mind." _She waved off the thought. Eragon caught it though.

"Yes." He said simply, "Yes, I will accept your heart Saphira…" "_but only if you accept mine."_ He finished mentally, placing his marked palm on her snout.

"_Eragon… I… I don't know how to respond to that." _Saphira shook slightly, but didn't pull away from him.

"_Saphira, your love is already laced in my heart, so… it is partially yours anyways."_ Eragon smiled.

"_Eragon…" _Saphira coed, "_I would be honored to have your heart, just don't break mine."_

"_**Never.**__"_ He swore in the Ancient Language, then the two lied down to sleep.

**NEXT CHARACTER**

"Hurry up you two! I can't have all the work!" Angela hollered as she paddled the little cannot out to the middle of the lake, amusing both Saphira and Eragon.

"Why don't you fly with us?" he called back.

"Because we need to let our minds wander to find Vren Korda, since he has moved."

"_Vren Korda?"_

"It means War Hammer in dwarvish." Angela explained.

"_How did he earn that name?"_ Saphira asked, causing Angela to chuckle.

"S**he** was named that after assuming the form… it is also her preferred weapon."

"Preferred weapon?" Eragon asked as he reached his mind out.

"Aye, each of the five has a weapon they prefer to use."

They fell silent as they searched the lake for any sign of Vren Korda. After an hour of searching Eragon touched Angela's mind and decided to ask her about royal dragons.

"_What do you wish to know?"_

"_Well, how about why they exist… or how they came to be?" _Eragon felt Angela laugh at his question, Saphira however, took interest.

"_Yes, please tell us, Glaedr never mentioned any royal blood lines in our lessons." _She said.

"_That is probably because no bonded dragon was ever considered a Royal before you and Thorn." _Angela stated, "_Odds are, if you weren't the last living dragons, you still wouldn't be considered Royal, even if you were born from," _Angela sent several memories and images of several ancient dragons, "_themselves, and they were the First Council."_

"_So royal dragons may not necessarily need a specific parenting?" _Eragon asked.

"_No no no, they do need one parent to be of royal blood to be a royal, but when the Riders were created, most wild dragons did not really like their more tame, yes Saphira, tame, brethren."_

Eragon thought for a moment, "_The Wrenched One called you a princess did he not? Are you…err… were you a royal?"_

"_Yes… in fact, you could say I am Saphira's ancestral aunt." _ Angela's tone made it clear she was smiling, "_You see, my brother was Belgabad himself."_ Saphira nearly fell from the sky in shock.

"Whoa! Easy Saphira!" Eragon clasped onto the spike in front of him.

"_You can't expect me to hear __**that**__ and not be taken back by it."_ Saphira snapped back.

"_Peace Saphira, you do not need to worry about any bond between us. Don't forget, I gave up being a dragon long ago." _Angela said in a calm voice. Soon the three returned to searching, but even after another hour they could not find Vren Korda. The sun had not even reached the first quarter of its journey across the sky when Angela said they should stop and rethink their approach. Saphira scoped up Angela as she attempted to row back to Dras-Leona. Despite complaining about it the whole way to shore, the former dragon enjoyed the flight.

Upon landing Eragon began to gather wood while Saphira went back into the lake for a swim. Angela was busy muttering to herself in the strange tongue she used to release Relgr-Reona as she sat on a log near Eragon's fire pit. Eragon listened closely to the words but could not place them to either the dwarf or urgal language. Taking a seat on a rock near them he asked her about the language.

"It is the long lost, well forgotten really, language of the giants." Angela stated, "Ironically, it was also known as the dragon's language before the elves arrived."

"_I thought our kind did not have a language until the elves arrived?" _Saphira said questioningly, as she came out of the water.

"The elves also thought we were mindless beast." Angela pointed out sourly, "Our lost language was later replaced by the Ancient Language when Eragon and … THAT'S IT!" she quickly exclaimed happily, starling both of them.

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

"We can't feel her because the armors still have the silencing spell I cast on them." Angela stood and began to chant in the lost language.

"_Why did you cast a silencing spell on them?"_ Saphira asked.

"_So no one would accidentally discover them, do not forget Saphira, these armors are extraordinarily dangerous. Even if Galbatorix wasn't able to use them in full, they would have been devastating in mental and magical combat." _Angela replied mentally as she finished chanting. "There, that should…?"

"_It is about time Fallen One! I've been waiting to congratulate our new Queen. Also, Shadeslayer… could you kindly get off of me?"_ a soft flowing voice interrupted her.

**NEXT CHARACTER**

"_The Wrenched One has returned… alas so has The Savior"_

**NEXT CHARACTER**

"_Finally! A chance to finish that abomination!"_

**NEXT CHARACTER**

"_I feel our queen has fallen in love already… her male best not hurt her. Oh, hello young one."_ He said to the human infant crawling over to him.

**How did I do? If you find any grammar errors I missed copy and paste the sentence and I'll get to it as soon as I can.**

**Also- The Wrenched One, The Saviuor, and the four that make up the Five ****ARE NOT**** dragons.**


	6. Waking

**Sorry I haven't been up-dating as regularly as I've been. I have been working and getting stuff for airforce taken care of. Because of the later, I will not be posting as frequently for some time, so in advance... THIS STORY WILL BE ON HOLD!**

**Also, it has come to my attention that The Savoir, The Wrenched One and the other four armors ARE Marty/Mary Stu like characters... if that is a problem, thank you for reading thus far and i hope you enjoyed it.**

Roran looked at the small clear gem his daughter had in her mouth. It was roughly the size of her one year old hand and was smooth cut, like the maker was replicating a river stone. Both Katrina and their daughter were clearly intrigued by the stone; however, Katrina's interest was replaced with worry when the voice came. The voice was not malevolent; in fact it was quite calm, gentle.

"_Hell, his voice was loving even."_ Roran thought as he watched his wife carefully took the stone from Ismira, causing her to cry.

"There there my love, it's okay." Roran coed as he squat and hugged his daughter, stealing a glance at the stone in his wife's hands. The voice said that they had no reason to worry, and that he needed to stretch his mind to find his distant master and fellow servants. Roran asked him where he was hiding and to their dismay the voice answered,

"_I am the stone currently in your daughter's mouth."_

"Do you think he was telling the truth Roran?" Katrina asked him as she quickly and carefully placed the stone on their table.

"To be honest… yes." Roran said, remembering the Eldunarya Eragon had with him during the final battle.

"_I am not one of those, to let you know." _The voice returned. Roran jerked as he realized he didn't have time to seal his thoughts.

"Roran what's…?" Katrina started.

"_My fault, I startled him." _The voice apologized, _"I believe I have yet to introduce myself, I am Shield the Impenetrable, at your service."_

"That is quiet a name." Roran murmured, "I am Roran Stronghammer, cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer. And this wife Katrina, and our daughter Ismira."

"_By the god's… you're __**the**__ Stronghammer? It is truly a pleasure to be in your home."_ Shield's voice became one of respect.

"You've heard of me then." Roran frowned.

"_Aye, I have been admiring your courage ever since you stood up to your beloved's father… although recent events have pulled my attention from you, plus being stuck like this doesn't help."_

"Are you… trapped inside the gem?" Katrina's eyes rested on it.

"_Yes and no. You see, I __**am**__ the gem, but I am stuck in that form."_ Shield said.

"You were spying on me?" Roran asked.

"_Well… a little bit yes, but understand I have been board out of my mind of centuries. And this last one has been truly depressing." _He huffed.

"Centuries? How… how long have you been…?" Katrina trailed off.

"_Well, the elves had just arrived on Alagaësia when my brethren and I were locked up."_

"Locked up?" Roran raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you were dangerous." There was a long pause before Shield/ spoke again.

"_We are… my brethren and I; we were created to help combat a monster that desired the end of all life in this land."_

"So… you were locked up because you lost or…?" Roran made a gesture for Shield to continue.

"_We were sealed away because no one wanted us to be used against anyone. I may have the form of an immobile gemstone now, but when I was at my peak, I was able to withstand a mountain falling on me, I could take the full blast of __**nine**__ dragons holding a continuous flame on my chest, hell, I earned my name a thousand times over before I was sealed."_ He chuckled, _"All of us were truly perfect weapons, fit for the dragons we were made to protect."_

"You were meant to protect the dragons? From what?" Katrina asked, shocked that Saphira's people needed protection from anything. Shield laughed.

"_Whatever threatened their race." _Was all he replied.

"Who is your master then?" Roran asked.

"_Currently? The Wrenched One has declared the bonded dragon, Saphira, Queen, so my new master will be her till she steps down."_ Shield said after a quick thought.

"Saphira is a Queen?" Katrina asked, then chuckled, "I hope of Eragon's sake that doesn't go to her head."

After that Roran played with his daughter as Katrina took care of the dishes and spoke quietly with their new house guest and 'decoration' as Shield joked.

**NEXT CHARACTER**

" _Mother of the Forest." _ A voice said quietly.

"_Ah, you can speak… you will have to stir soon I take it?" _the Menoa Tree hummed.

"_Aye. Soon I will do battle with The Savior and see my brethren once more."_

"_I wish you the best of luck." _ The Menoa Tree shifted her trunk, splitting herself open and revealing a hallowed crevice within her. In the crevice sat a brown and green egg like object. Then they both called out to any elves close to them

"_Come to us… an ancient evil stirs. Come to us… so Welden Bjartskular may do battle."_

**NEXT CHARACTER**

The Dragon hold was previously the old throne room, but when the ceiling caved in when the dragons fought, Nasuada had decided to forgo its reconstruction and instead repurposed it. Lying upon the stone dais in the center, Fírnen watched the red dragon and his rider carefully. Arya sat near the main entrance, engrossed in a puzzle sphere. Thorn and Murtagh sat together in the far right corner, talking privately.

"It has begun." The Wrenched One said from his place by Fírnen's side.

"Hmm? What has." Arya looked up from the puzzle she was working on.

"_The Armors are stirring. Soon we will fight both murderers."_ Fírnen snarled.

"_Perhaps it will be us that even destroy The Savior once and for all."_ Thorn chuckled.

"_Do not get… hopes up… soon." _Valdra's voice came. _"Last time the Five fought alongside dozens of ours… barely managed to best…then."_

"Aye, and don't forget Galbatorix is with him." Murtagh frowned and rubbed his arm.

"_The Oath-Breaker does not scare me." _Fírnen said, puffing his chest out.

"_The Savior?"_ Glaedr's voice called.

"_Ha! Bring the monster on!"_ Fírnen rose from his spot and growled challengingly.

"_Saphira was right, this young one is a hot head."_ Thorn said quietly to his rider, who showed no evidence of hearing it save quick thumbs up before he stopped rubbing his arm.

"How do you know the others are awakening?" Arya stood, setting the puzzle in her seat.

"We," Relgr-Reona directed to the stone dais, "can sense them."

"Eh?" Murtagh looked at Relgr-Reona.

"_Those of us who were born wild can feel the presence of the Armors return."_ A nameless Eldunarí spoke.

"_Aye soon…" _another Eldunarí sent various memories of a great struggle between the Five and several dragons against a silver dragon encased in a white armor similar to what Galbatorix wore.

"was that…" Arya clung to the image of the silver dragon.

"Aye… that is The Savior and the poor soul who bears him was known as Slithica." Relgr-Reona lowered his head.

"You knew her?" Arya asked him. He nodded but remained silent.

**NEXT CHARACTER**

Eragon stared at the new armor. She wasn't much like Relgr-Reona; in fact she could better be described as a dwarf. She came up to Eragon's waist, she was stocky, and the scales that made up her skin were dull brown. The only reasons you couldn't mistake her for a dwarf was because her skin was reflective like Saphira's, she had a tail, and a pair of horns that looked like they were dragon claws.

"will you quit staring, it is uncomfortable." she snapped at Eragon.

"Sorry." He turned to Angela, "Okay so where to next?"

"_Sharktooth." _ Solembum said.

"_Sharktooth? Why did you hide one of them their?"_ Saphira stretched in preparation for flight.

"Because that is where… where he wished to be placed." Something in Angela's voice made Eragon worried.

"Angela, what is it?" he asked, Angela just shook her head.

"That is where our battle took place. Where her sister died." Vren Korda stated indifferently_._

"_Oh… do you wish to stay behind while…?"_ Saphira started to ask.

"No." Angela paused, "I'm the only one who can release him, besides I need to visit my sister's grave."

They fell silent as Vren Korda merged with Saphira, her brown scales greatly contrasting Saphira's blew. Eragon noticed that even in the form of Armor she was different than Relgr-Reona. Were as he was streamlined with Saphira, covering even her wings with his scales, Vren Korda simply bulked Saphira up. The last feet of Saphira's tail became a thick boney club, her chest and under side took Korda's thicker and stronger scales, Saphira's wings were left exposed as her neck and legs gained some more scaly armor, lastly Saphira's head took on some of the brown scales, these covered her upper jaw and forehead as her lower jaw became covered in dragon claws, giving her the appearance of a serious under bite.

"_How do I look with her?" _Saphira asked him, he sent her the image of her currently.

"_I have little doubt that you look better with The Wrenched One, I prefer being able to smash any enemies with one blow."_ Korda's mind snorted.

"_Aye… no offense but…?"_

"_None taken, he is stronger and better than me."_ Korda waved off Saphira

"Are we going or are we to admire the new brown Saphira?" Angela chuckled.

**How did I do?**

**okay, like i said Curse of the Past is on hold for now. I AM NOT DOING THE SAME THING I DID ON ERAGON AND SAPHIRA MEET THE DRAGON BORN! that story was started with no plan or real thought, this one has both and is layed out start to finish on a second document that will not, under any sercumstances, be posted.**

**now if the Stu thing will reduce your intrest, i am sorry, but they are vital to the story and i can not change that with out tering down the entire story and starting from scratch... which, to be honest, i really want to avoid.**

**on an unrelated note... could some one please tell me what Fluff and Lemon mean on this site? sorry, i know that sounds rediculus but i really dont know what they mean.**


	7. CB's

**Okay this page back is all Character Bio's.**

**That means; any important OC character that comes into play will have have a page back here.**

**That also means that there is NO discusion on each individual's life.**

**If anyone has a problem with learning something about the history of ****_my_**** characters... ****_DONT READ BEHIND THIS PAGE!_**

**Thank you**


	8. the Wrenched One

Original Name; The Wrenched One

Common Name; Relgr-Reona

Race; closest to dragon

Gender; presumably male

Age; unknown

Personality; calm, helpful, loyal, slow to anger, keeps promises… and grudges.

History;

Relgr-Reona was crafted by a dragon known only as 'The First Smith' and a female Grey Folk; her name lost to history, during the Titan War. He was made from the corpses of the dragons who died fighting the giants and the magical powers of his 'mother'.

Relgr-Reona calls the two who made him his parents because they willingly gave their lives to create his. Upon his 'birth' he was gifted with all the memories of both his 'mother' and 'father', as he shifted through them, he leaned he was given life because his parents had fallen in love, but couldn't join and have children. Out of their love, they had turned something that was meant to be nothing but a weapon into their 'son'. This of which hurt him deeply, for he knew they could not help him or he them. The knowledge he caused his parents death would and does haunt him till this day.

Despite his success in battle he earned the name The Wrenched One because of his creation. Once he sealed the Golems away, however, the Second Council (the oldest of dragons, and advisers to the king) granted him the status of full dragon… the first and only time in history any creature was called a member of the dragon race.

He continued after this war to serve as the official guard to the Original Eight Families (rumored to be direct descendents of the first dragons) or the Royal Ones as they would be known to the elves.

His true suffering came during the Civil War, when the families and other dragons divided. The result was catastrophic, the acting king of the time Beldabad Slow-Growth, was unwilling to use Relgr-Reona in combat, which did not help him at all. Slowly he watched uselessly as the very race he was to protect killed one another. His suffering peaked when the dragon known as Forsaken-Beast, who was later believed to have caused the war, created The Savior.

Unable to fight dragons he relished the chance to battle his lighter, shiner and far more powerful imitation. The resulting battle not only left him defeated, but he also watched as The Savior ripped his own creator apart scale by scale as he still lived.

Soon he was fearful that he would fail in his purpose for living, ruining his father's memory. His saving grace came from the mate and first daughter of Forsaken-Beast, both wanted revenge on him for what he had done to their family. The daughter crafted four more imitations of Relgr-Reona, as the mother focused everything that made her a dragon and pushed it into him… turning her into something that resembled the humans that later came to Alagaësia. In creating the imitations the daughter gave her life to ensure they would not become like her father's monster. The mother, though she wanted to keep as much of her daughter she could, was only able to hang onto her knuckle bones as the rest became one with the creations.

Once they were ready, they engaged Savior in open combat, and after much time, they manage to defeat him and lock him within the tower Relgr-Reona was made.

As the Elves began to land on the shores of Alagaësia, the Forth Council, which was down to six members, decided to seal away Relgr-Reona, the four and any and all knowledge of their creation. The council, as they condensed the power of the Five as they would forever be known, charged the task of hiding them to Angela, as the dragon who became scale less was soon called.

During his imprisonment, he began to wonder if his parents made the right choice in creating him… leading him into a depressed state. His state only worsens when Du Fyrn Skulblaka began. Despite being sealed away, he could still feel every dragon life that was lost. Only when Eragon found Bid'Daum's egg did the council call upon his aid, and then it was to teach the elf about the ways of dragons.

Relgr-Reona complied and it was from this elf he earned his more common name after showing him his history. Within seven months Eragon had learned everything from him, but was fearful of him becoming like Savior and, in his fear, cast a spell over him that hid him from the council, the Sixth at that point, then moved him to a new hiding spot were another Eragon would later find him.

He continued to observe the going on's of the world till the rise of Galbatorix. Once Galbatorix destroyed the Riders, he began to search for a way to destroy himself. He had found a way when Saphira hatched. From then on he watched as she and her Ride grow and develop, as he observed them he slowly felt something he had not felt for a long time, if at all… Joy.


	9. The Savior

Name; Savior

Race; closest to a dragon shade.

Age; forged before elves arrived, exact age unknown.

Personality; Dark, enjoys torture and slow deaths.

History;

Crafted by Forsaken-Beast and a pair of shades, who knew about Relgr-Reona's creation. However, unlike Relgr-Reona, Savior was made out of spite and greed. His body was also made from the unhatched bodies of the dragon's own children. Also unlike Relgr-Reona, the Savior was infused with the spirits of the shades, who intended to use the more powerful body to enslave the dragons. However, they succeeded in giving him life before they could posses him, resulting in the destruction of the spirits and the astronomically improved power The Savior possesses.

During his first fight with Relgr-Reona, he bested him and fed on his own creator. After that, he began to slay and devour dragons left and right, obliterating five of the Original Eight Families.

During his second fight against Relgr-Reona, the first against the Five, he was bested and sealed within his own magic, then hidden deep within the tower Relgr-Reona was forged in.

His hatred grew as his sentence grew. His only pleasure was watching the various races kill one another and each other. However once Galbatorix destroyed the Rides, he started looking for ways to use the human to his advantage. His chance came when the king stumbled across the tower in search of the Name of Names, finding instead The Savior.

Once the king's rule ended abruptly, he returned to Savior and began to look for away to free him.


End file.
